10 years later
by TheEyelander
Summary: 10 years after the freedom fighters disbanded, the humans have taken over the Acorn kingdom, find out how the freedom fighter's lives have changed, for better or for worse. (Discountinued)
1. Chapter 1

Antoine looked at himself in the mirror. It had been ten long years since the breakup of the freedom fighters. The Acorn Kingdom had been bought out and turned into a democracy. He and Bunnie had divorced. Antoine had lost a lot of weight, he had more of a female figure since. He lived in a small apartment in western Acorn kingdom. He lived a normal life, he was a lower then average class citizen. He worked in a box office in a moderately sized stock market. He hasn't been doing to well since the stocks have been going down, but he still lived well. The Acorn kingdom had a large increase in human population ever since the it was changed to a democracy. There had been tensions between Humans and Mobians for some time, but maybe one day things might change.

* * *

The Gas Station.

Chapter 1

Antoine walked into the small gas station. An old Mobian fox was working the cashier. He walked into one of the isles and picked up an iced tea. Three more people walked through the door. They were all human. Trouble. Antoine took a deep breath and walked towards the register.

"Well, well, well." One of the humans came closer to him, "If it isn't Antoine D' Cuntboy."

"Leave me alone." Antoine flustered. These people had been harassing him for the past three months, they had caught his name when he left his I.D showing. The human that approached him was wearing a black sweatshirt with jeans. He was a white man.

"So, buying yourself a drink." The man blocked him from the register. "We have some things we need you to pay for."

"I said leave me alone." Antoine said, he tried to dodge the man, but his two other friends cornered him. The man grabbed Antoine's shirt.

"I don't care how much you look like a chick." The man sneered, "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't hand over your wallet." Antoine had no chance. He went into the pockets of his jeans and gave him his wallet, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. The man took the cash out of his wallet, then he threw the rest back at Antoine's face. "Don't ever deny me money, bitch." The man spat at the ground in front of Antoine. They walked off with the money and the un-payed food.

"Are you going to buy that?" The old fox trembled.

"No, this shit is mine." The human laughed, "The fuck you gonna do about it." By now Antoine had just noticed another human in the background. He had blond hair tucked into a flat cap, he was wearing a sports coat and khakis. He was looking at the three men who had assaulted Antoine. He walked over to the register.

"I would like to purchase this." He handed the man a beer bottle.

"I would need I.D." The fox said, glancing at the other three humans. The man leaned in and whispered, Antoine heard the words _I'll clean it up after I'm done. _The fox nodded and smiled. The human flashed a driver's license. The man was 20. The legal age in the acorn kingdom was 25. The man took the bear bottle and held it upside down, like a bat.

"Hey asshole." The man yelled. The other three humans turned around.

"The fuck you just sa-" The other man was cut off by the smashing sound of glass against his head. He collapsed to the floor, barely conscience. He was bleeding from the side of his face, glass shards in his right eye, the alcohol stinging and burning his cuts. The man in the flat cap began kicking him in the stomach.

"Got any shit to talk?" The man kept repeating as he punted the other one's chest. Antoine saw the whole thing, it was violent, but he couldn't believe a human was fighting for him. The two helped the injured person off the ground, he was coughing blood all over his shirt. They walked out the door and sped off in a draggy old car. The man picked up the cash they had dropped, along with some of the items. Antoine was sitting on the floor, amazed at what he had just saw. "Need a hand up." The man picked Antoine of his feet, he handed Antoine the cash, and the turned to the register. "They got away with a road map and a bottle of Iced tea." The man said calmly. He reached into his pocket and picked up his own wallet. "Keep the change."

"That would be 2.99 plus tax..." The old fox was dumbfounded by the man's kindness. He put down a fifty dollar bill.

"Who are you." Antoine grabbed the mans arm, Antoine looked innocent, like he wasn't meant to be here.

"Joe." The man smiled. The two looked outside. The three men had popped Antoine's tires.

"We can by some more here I guess..." Antoine chocked up, more money he was going to lose.

"They don't sell your make." Joe shrugged, "My friends run an auto-body shop, I'll pay for you...need a lift?" Antoine nodded and they walked over to Joe's car, a beat up 67' mustang, as in 1967, the year was 2189, those kind of cars were rare, shipped from Earth probably. They walked into the car.

"Thanks." Antoine sniffed, "Nobody really does zat for a guy like me..."

Joe unbuckled his seat and gave Antoine a hug, "Well that makes me nobody." Antoine smiled as Joe got back and started the engine, maybe the day where Humans and Mobians got along would be today...

* * *

Well, here is chapter 1. Tell me if you guys like it, and if you do, I'll continue it. Please send any constructive critisism in reviews or PM, or just tell me what you do like. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"5...4...3...2...1..." Everyone in the room counted down, humans and mobians wearing suits and ties looked overjoyed. Tails was sitting at a desk, he worked as a stockbroker. Tails' hand was trembling, a smile curled on his face. He put the phone down on his desk and stood up, his face beaming with happiness.

"It's a sale!" He yelled. The room erupted in cheer. Tails had made the Echo Stock Managment Co.'s first billion. He was rich, his co-workers were rich. But was this all legal? It was anything but.

* * *

Busted

Chapter 2

Tails jumped on his desk, people cheering and screaming around him. He had successfully scammed money so many times, it not only put people in debt, but it also made him rich, very rich. A man pulled Tails aside from the racket, the man was a mobian, a grey fox older then Tails. He put Tails on his shoulder and brought him to another room.

"Dude?" Tails got back on his feet after the man put him down,"Why do you look so bummed out, your rich now man live a little!"

"Miles Prower, I have something that may surprise you." The fox went into his suit pockets and pulled out a badge. An A.K.P.D. (Acorn Kingdom Police Dept.) badge with the name 'Dan Leews' on it. "I'm with the A.K.P.D., can you please explain these stock records to me?" He pulled out a small chart. It was for Mann Co. weapons and hats sales. Who sells weapons at a hat store anyway? The chart showed a lowering stock exchange, to the point of it going into debt. but then it took a rather amazing shift upward, in fact, they went from owing 10,000 dollars to employees, to having the employees being payed in the millions.

"The stock went up..." Tails chocked up, he couldn't think of anything to say, "People like...exploding hats..."

"Miles, I'm placing you under arrest for stock fraud, insurance fraud, and it says here you were caught shop lifting." Tails couldn't believe what was happening. he began to tear up. Dan placed cuffs on Tails' wrists. He brought him back into the room. The party died down as soon as Tails walked into the room. Dan took out his badge. "This is a sting operation. You are all being placed under arrest and sent t the station for questioning." Cops began to pull out there badges. Seven of them were in the room the whole time. Tails ducked into a police cab. Tears were streaming down his face, he was pouting like an eight year old. All of his money, his reputation, his house. It would be gone. The ride to the station was short, but Tails saw something. There was an old car on the road in the lane next to him. A beat up old 67' mustang. There was a human wearing a flat cap driving, but next to him there was a familiar face. It looked almost like Antoine D' Coolette. Tails pressed his ears to the cage that lined the inner window. The windows to the 67' mustang and the cop car were open, so Tails can hear them.

"I remember a time when I did some fighting to, Antoine...can I called you Ant?" The human sounded rather nice.

"My friends usually call me zat...so I guess so..." Antoine's voice had changed. It was higher, and he looked a little bit like a girl. He had lost a lot of weight, "Were you in za military?"

"Well no...and yes...I worked for a group of mercenaries known as Fortress No. 2" The car stopped at a red light while the human kept talking, "We were a team for hire, we got a lot of money for our work." The human smiled. Tails got a lot of money for what he did too...but he was in a cop car... Tails looked down at himself, at what he had become, Antoine was strolling around with some human, and he was in a cop car for the biggest crime he could commit without killing someone. It's been 10 years...seeing Antoine made Tails think, well...it was a good run, but now Tails might know where he will be spending the next 10...possibly in a jail cell...

* * *

Well, chapter 2. I might do a small OC, noting too long term, looking for a nice quiet guy who could fit in the background type of OC. If anyone has something please send a P.M or leave in the reviews. Thanks for reading and tell me how the story is going and weather you like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic walked down the streets of the North Acorn Kingdom. It was the wealthier side of the district, not many things went wrong here. He lived in his own house, witch was moderate sized, and got along with most of the people he met, most of them. The humans here, surprisingly, were very friendly towards mobians who were already living here. It was a very tight knit Jewish and Italian community, kind of like New York. There was one place Sonic would always go on a Saturday like today. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sonic walked into a the Acorn Kingdom Park, a park that was built when the humans had arrived peacefully, they had built the park in honor of the mobian hospitality. Sonic knew exactly where he wanted to go, right in the middle of the park, next to a water fountain and a large oak tree was Sonic's favorite "Sit-down" spot. Aric's hot dog cart.

* * *

A little talk.

Chapter 3

Aric's hot dogs were rumored to be the best in all mobius, thanks to some old Jewish family recipe. Aric Feld move to Mobius only a few months ago, but he managed to befriend everyone he met in a matter of seconds. He and Sonic had become very close in the time they had spent together, mostly Sonic eating chili dogs, but friends are friends. Sonic walked over to Aric. He was a tall, skinny Jewish man with a black beard and a bald head. He had a smile that lit up the room, with a sense of humor that would make even Kristen Stewart laugh.

"Well well well...if it isn't the blue blur ready to speed down another package of hot dogs." Aric laughed as he handed an order a human man. The man brought the two hot dogs to a mobian coyote. They sat and began talking as they ate. That coyote looked familiar too...but that didn't matter. Aric smiled as he pulled another hot dog out of the water. The boiling water had an oily gold tint to it, with pieces of some sort of spice floating around, must've been a secret mix. "The usual?" He poured some chili on a hot dog and handed it to Sonic, who was digging in his pockets for money. "It's on the house." Aric smiled.

"Thanks man." Sonic took the hot dog and sat down at a bench near Aric, "So...how are things."

"Things are fine...but not for the Stock Market..." Aric handed Sonic a newspaper.

_Miles "Tails" Prower to be trialed for Stock and Insurance Fraud. Markets are lower then ever! Banks withdrawing funds! _The headlines tore into Tails' reputation, calling him a "Loan shark" and a "Scam horde". Sonic couldn't help but feel bad for his friend, but Sonic knew Tails deserved this. He had ditched Sonic for the stock long ago. They haven't talked since. Sonic had spent more of his time in Northern Acorn Kingdom. The two kept talking until Sonic heard a voice in the back ground. Two people were fighting.

"Well...now that we're here...lets make this show interesting no?" There was a scruffy human yelling at the human and mobian who were sitting at the bench. "Whats the matter you piece of shit...too busy making out with that little furry fuck toy?"

"Why don't you get out of here before the glass out from your right eye and stick it in your left." The other man got up, defending the mobian. Sonic and Aric sat there and watched the two take turns spitting insults at one another. One of the human's face was badly scraped and marked. "Who are those guys?" Sonic asked Aric.

"The kid with the blond hair, he's a good guy...we know each other...the other dude...seem's like a street rat to me." Aric began to close up his cart, "I think I should leave before things get to rough." But it was too late for that, the man with the scarred face had already began to punch the other man.

"Joe!" The coyote ran to his aid, but he was pushed, or should I say kicked to the side. Joe got back up wiping the blood from his nose.

"I'm gonna lay you out son." Joe yelled. He swung a left hook and in came in direct contact with his jaw, springing his head upwards. The man looked dizzy, he stood still as he tried to regain his balance, but he was still for too long. Joe picked his leg up and snap kicked right in the nose. The man shot backwards and fell to the ground. In a sudden shock of reality, he was 0-2 in his little fight fest with this man. He got up and staggered away. Joe walked over to Antoine and sat him on the bench. He put his hand over Antoine's chest. The man hadn't kicked him to hard in the stomach.

"Wow." Aric said, he began to clap his hands, "Were did you learn those moves, Kill Bill?" Joe snickered at the joke. Aric walked over to the Antoine, "Think we should call an ambulance?" Sonic said.

"Sonic...ze hedgehog?" Antoine looked at Sonic in the eye. "Were have you been hiding?"

"I could almost ask you the same thing." Sonic snickered. The four sat down by the bench, talking about what just happened, all while enjoying some of Aric's famous hot dogs, and the secret ingredient, the gold liquid? It's french fry grease. The four smiled as Antoine got back to his feet, ready to take on what ever came next.

* * *

Chapter 3, done. Thanks to DaChainWarden for Aric. Still accepting OCs via review or PM. If you post an OC in the review section and I don't use it, probably because I'm not interested in using it, but hey thanks for reading otherwise and tell me how you like the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally walked along the grey corridors, large windows overlooking the floor below, filled with machines and people working together to build the latest and greatest of technology. Sally had picked up a job at CORE technology and infantry. This company mass produced weapons such as the CORE tech integrated rocket launcher. Its a heat seeking quad-rocket launcher. The motto of the weapon, _built by CORE, manufactured by CORE, hopefully not pointed at you._ Her job was a paying one, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a hard time with the other employees.

* * *

Promotion of a lifetime.

Chapter 4

Sally walked into her boss' office. She had been called up and immediately rumors had sparked about her being fired. She was already criticized for being the only female weapons designer in literally all of CORE, but hey, the Quad Launcher was her idea and it was what put the company name up in the big leagues, with companies like Wunderwaffe and Mann Co. Infantry. But she had to admit, she was a little worried. There was a big room with a red carpet and a desk in the middle of it, there was an office chair facing a large window.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Esk?" Sally's voice was shaking with fear.

"Yes, " Mr. Esk turned around in his chair, he was an old, mobian wolf. His eyes were grey, so was his fur. The suit he was wearing was supposed to be black, but it sort of came off grey as well. He looked like a character from a 1940s black and white movie. "There have been changes in my company, and the first one starts with you." If that wasn't the 'Your fired' note, then what was?

"I understand sir...I'll pack my things up immediately. " Sally sighed at the sound, what was this her fourth job?

"Oh you better, You need to get to your new office pronto." Mr. Esk smiled and stood up, he was about Sally's height, 6'2. "Sally I've noticed you for quite a while, you're smart, out going, everything this company needs, you're just working the wrong job. So I'm going to fix the mistake I made four years ago, and promote you to the job we both know you deserve, Sally Acorn, from now on you will be working your job here as Vice President of CORE technology and infantry." Sally nearly had a heart attack.

"Thank you Mr. Esk." She was breath so heavily.

"Don't mention it, now get back to work, you have some papers to fill out." Mr. Esk handed her a file and returned to his chair. Sally walked out of the room, smiling and jumping for joy. In her excitement she dropped one of the papers. It was a file, there was a humans picture on it labeled "Subject 00003"

* * *

"Subject 00003"

Subject seems to react differently to other life unlike subject 1 and 2.

Very protective around feminine beings.

Hostile to beings who show a threat to friends or people Subject 00003 is protecting at the moment.

Very persistent when in combat and will find most efficient way to disable a foe.

Utilizes anything as a weapon. Anything.

Eats an average of 1lb of food per week.

* * *

Apparently, subject 00003 was a tall human man, with blond hair and blue eyes. It also said he would be put into the real world with the alias Joe, for further studies of reaction to other beings. What was this? All of a sudden the door flung open, Mr. Esk looked at her dead in the eyes.

"THOSE ARE THE WRONG PAPERS." He ripped them out of Sally's hands and through her another file, but she still had the 00003 paper in her hand.

"What is this?" Sally held the paper high in the air.

"Well...since you are VP now...I guess it is time for you to know about our third branch of technology. We do design weapons, but we also design...well...soldiers."

"You mean like, armor and camouflage?" Sally had a puzzled look on her face.

"We create biological weapons, in the form of well...people. We have to other subjects, 00001 and 00002. 1 was designed for defensive protocol, a living bulldozer. He eats constantly, one of his flaws, and is strangely tall. We used my cells for the project...so he kind of looks like me." Mr. Esk almost looked impressed. She tried to imagine a taller, muscular version of Mr. Esk, nope, couldn't see it. "The second one was a more offensive type. He was sleek, cunning, thin and quiet. He broke bricks in half with his punches and ate only white rice and one ounce of meat a month. He was like a ninja, and at first, to be honest, i thought he was a she! Never making that mistake again, like ever, this old man can't take to many surprises. He was a small red fox, very short for his age, and he only spoke in whispers." Mr. Esk tried to shake the embarrassing images of 00001 out of his head.

"So...what about 00003?" Sally looked at the file, "Why is he...not in offense to humans...a human?"

"Sally, we were developing 00003 as a compound project with ApertureScience labs. It was sort of a 'thanks for the help' kind of thing. He specializes in both attack and defensive strategies. But he's more of a bruiser then a thinker. He solves his problems by either crushing them or blocking them, and I mean literally crushing them. He isn't quick to use his fists though, but when he does, he can't stop. He broke the walls once when he pulverized a punching bag."

"Why is this all a secret." Sally wanted to know more, so much more.

"Well, genetic experiments aren't exactly...legal." Mr. Esk scratched the back of his head, "Sally, you have to promise as VP of this company, never to tell anyone."

"I..." She stalled for a moment, was this all ethical? She didn't have time for more questions, neither did Mr. Esk "I promise."

"Good." A smile creeped on to Mr. Esk's face. He turned around to his office. "Now get back to work."

* * *

Chapter 3, and no, this is not a cross over. I'm just to lazy to think up a name. Thanks for reading a leave any OCs in review or PM. Just please realize something. If I don't use your OC the first time, I probably won't use it, no offense or anything. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Antoine stirred his drink as he watched a gathering of people,humans and mobians, cheer on a futile drinking battle. Two men were sitting at a round table, downing shots as if it were a sport. There was a human man with a large beard, he was fat, rude and drank shots a upon shots of alcohol. He was off against a mobian bear, who, after at least twenty or thirty shots, collapsed into a drunk sleep. The people laughed as the man was dragged to another booth in the back of the bar. The man stood up, his beard down to his stomach.

"Nobody can beat me!" He yelled, his friends laughed and patted him on the back. Antoine noticed a small chuckling coming from his table, it was Joe. The man noticed this and walked over. Sonic and Antoine blocked him from Joe.

"Does shortstop over there have anything to say?" The man growled. 'Shortstop' Joe winced at the remark. What a low blow. He stood up. Staring the man straight in the eye. They were both about 6'1, glaring at each other, except Joe was much skinnier.

"I'll drink you under the table." He took out his wallet, waving it in the air. The man chuckled,

"You're on, kid."

* * *

Drunken rage.

Chapter 5

The two sat down at the large table, the people huddling around them. Antoine grabbed Joe's shoulder, "You can't challenge him, Hienz is the best beer drinker in all of Acorn Kingdom, he isn't even drunk yet and he drank a whole keg!" Joe snickered and slapped a dollar on the table. It wasn't a single, but it was 100 dollars.

"You're really confident aren't you." Heinz laughed, "A brave drink for a brave man. " He put a bottle on the table, a bartender brought shot glasses out, 10 for each of them, Antoine caught the eye of the rabbit bartender. She was wearing gloves, but her sleeve got caught and exposed cybernetic parts. Heinz smiled at the waitress, she smiled back and walked away.

"The hell are these?" Joe looked at the glasses, "We're men here aren't we?" Joe took the bottle and swigged the entire thing down, he put it down on the table, grinning at Heinz, who was in shock. Heinz turned overjoyed.

"I've been waiting for an opponent like you." Heinz gave the shot glasses back, now they both had 10 beers each, who ever finished first, got 200 dollars, in cash. People began betting money, almost all of the votes went to Heinz. Then Antoine rose his hand, 10 dollars on Joe, Sonic looked in shock, he had bet on Heinz. So if we do the math, if Joe wins, Antoine will get 5,939 dollars, if Heinz wins, he pays about 400 dollars, 10 to each of the 40 people there. So the contest began, the two began drinking furiously. Caps flew off bottles, landing in a small basket. Heinz was about to finished his last bottle, he threw it half across the room into a garbage can. "Done, that's 100 dollars you ow-" Heinz was cut short buy the sound of people unfolding there wallets, they were handing Antoine money. Joe had finished before Heinz, in fact, he had finished 30 seconds earlier. Heinz looked in disbelief. He unfolded his wallet, but Joe stopped him.

"Don't pay me anything, I think you can pay for all these beers." Joe got up from his seat, "besides, I think we all got a little to excited..." Joe sounded like he was dosing off. He had just had 10 beers. The bartender came over and brought him to a booth.

"I hope you have a designated driver, hun." The rabbit had a southern accent. Joe pointed to Antoine, his hands barely able to function correctly. "Antoine, Sonic?" the bartender smiled, "It's me your ol' pal Bunnie!" She hugged Sonic and then looked over at Antoine. Her smile weakened. "So Antoine, is this your boy-" Antoine put a hand over her mouth, apparently there were things that still needed to be discussed. Antoine removed his hand, Bunnie perked right up and began talking again, "Does Sonic even know yet? What about 'Mr. 10 beers at once' over here?"

"No, zey don't know yet, I'm working on it, zese things aren't easy to just say you know..." Antoine dropped his head, he was embarrassed.

"You...can say...what eva you need to say...to me, because you wanna know something man?" Joe's voice was slurred, "It's because your a chick aren't you...man I knowed it the whole time man...aww dayum. I knowed it." Joe looked like he was half asleep, and spoke like he was on drugs.

"I think your friend has had one to many beers." Bunnie got him a glass of water, witch Joe then spilled on his pants while yelling, "It's like Niagara falls man!"

"I can't drive him home, I left my driver's license at the auto-body shop. Sonic and bunny looked confused, it was a long story.

"Maybe I can help you out." A cyan fox wearing a black jacket walked over, "I lost some money to that guy, it was pretty cool of you to show him up, I guess I owe your friend here. "

"I'll take my payment in...light bulbs man, because they make me brighter." Joe tried to get up off the booth chair. The three helped Joe get off the seat, "Hey...Robo-rabbit bunny lady." Joe slurred, "You coming with us to find the other Freedom Rangers...Freedom keepers...Freedom fryers...I'm so wasted man..."

"No...I've got a bar to tend. " Bunnie helped them out the door and into the the fox's car. "Now you all take care, and Antoine, it's time for them to know." Bunnie smiled as she walked back inside. Antoine's face was red, Joe was hugging him and murmuring crazy stuff like "If you put a compass on the north pull, where would it point?" Sonic sat in the front sat next to the fox.

"Hey, what's your name kid?" Sonic looked at the fox.

"Name's Zoness" The fox put the car in agnition, and drove off. It was about 8' o clock at night.

* * *

Chapter 5. DONE. Thanks to Zoness for the O.C, definitely will be using him more often if I can. So remember to send any OCs in PM or review, just don't spam the same request. Thanks for reading and tell me how the story is going.


End file.
